little tales
by d.j.w1
Summary: What to do when you wake up in a war.
1. Chapter 1

prolog

The tales that your parents used to tell you, where about magical heroes and saving someone. Brave princes slaying a monsters to save his princes and a journey where you learn. Those stories are just dreams bringing you hope that will be crashed on the hard truth "dead". In those stories the hero never die and in the ending nobody cries. I will tell you now a story that will tell you about live and this time the truth. It is a story with dead blood and tear and it will be a story about love.

chapter 6

The streets where filled with blood corpses of man woman and child. Every one that was not fast enough to get out of town. On my face sticks blood I do not know if it is of my of someone else. I hear people marching through the streets. I go stand in the shadow. I see them walking by. No emotions on their face there are just staring to the man in front of them. Not caring about the live they ruined. When I cannot see them any more I get out of the shade. Screams in my head, a girl on the side of the walk staring at him controlling is mind. She was thin you could see bones trough the wounds that she had al over her body. She was not warring any clothes only a tiara on her head. The screams in my head made my throwing up but it was not vomit that came but blood. The girl screamed and ran to me. I was scared and turned around and ran away. The girl kept following me. I tripped over a corpse I fell. The girl came to me reached her hand out but before she could touch me she became burned away leaving not more then some dust and smoke. The smoke did not raise it came to my, closer and closer. I walked slowly back. The smoke came really close. When it was really close a scream came out of it. It filled my head making it hurt. I became louder and louder till I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

7.

I woke up in the exact place as I passed out But now the streets where more alive. People to see the destruction to the town when after the rebels attack. People coming in there houses and see that there is nothing left but ass and dust. Little children hopefully trying to find there father that fought against the rebels but their older brother with tears in there eyes knowing that their father wont come back. Groups of woman knowing that they will find there husband covered in blood and their eyes closed.

I walked over the street and watch the damage the attack had done. I walked out of the town were I walked over the endless roads trough the hills. On top of a hill stands a ruined villa. The roof had a big hole in it and one of the corners blown away. I got an impulse that I needed to walk to it. When I stood before it I got a strange feeling almost if I had seen this before. I tried to remember where I had seen it before but I could not remember. A flash of black before my eyes when I could see again the villa is not more a ruin I saw a boy playing in the yard with a girl. I do not know but I knew that they were brother and sister. I walk to the children but when they see me they vanish. I went to the door I stepped in. In the hall way there were three doors. The children are sitting against the wall the brother holds his sister in his arms the girl is crying. I hear screams coming out one of the chambers. I walked passed the brother and sister they didn't look at me they did not even seem to notice they I walk by. I went in the chamber I saw two people fighting a l woman and a man I could not hear what they scream it was a blurry sound what came out of there mouths. The man punched the woman. The woman fell on the ground she laid there not moving a pool of blood only getting bigger. The door opened the brother ran in to the father the sister screams in the hallway scared what happened not knowing what happened only feel what is happening. The brother tried to punch his father but the father dodged it and walked out of the room. Leaving the brother and sister behind. I walked out of the chamber upstairs. I saw there the man older screaming at an older brother. The sister sits at the side of room holding her hands over her ears. The man looked like he had been drinking the smell of alcohol had filled the room. The man walked to the brother punched him in the face. The brother fell when he rose he had his left hand on his face covering a wound. Blood dripped out of his fingers. His right hand took something out of his shirt. A gun pointed at the man. A sound filled the room, my ears felled like they exploded. The sound scared my. The man fell at the ground. The boy let the gun fell out of his fingers and walked to the sister. Sated him self beside her. He held her and they cried. I walked out of the house and when I turned around I saw the ruin again.


End file.
